Fairy
by Kazemaki Natoshi
Summary: Ketika aku masih kecil Ibuku menasehatiku Pandai-pandailah memilih pendamping. Ketika aku masih kecil Ibuku menasehatiku Tak payah khawatir tentang pendampingku kelak Ketika aku masih kecil Ibuku menasehatiku Kelak akan ada Peri kecil Yang membimbingku memilih Pendamping hidupku#Mystic Creature


Assalamu'alaiku Wr. Wb.

Langsung ajah, no comment buat fic ini.

Fairy

Naruto punyanya masashi-sensei

Saya hanya pinjam karakternya doing

Warning! Bahasa mungkin sedikit membingungkan. Saya mencoba gaya baru. Soal miss dan typo saya usahakan tiada.

naruhina

#Mystic_Creature

Ketika aku masih kecil

Ibuku menasehatiku

Pandai-pandailah memilih pendamping.

Ketika aku masih kecil

Ibuku menasehatiku

Tak payah khawatir tentang pendampingku kelak

Ketika aku masih kecil

Ibuku menasehatiku

Kelak akan ada

Peri kecil

Yang membimbingku memilih

Pendamping hidupku

Terdiam, termenung, termangu. Aku teringat masa kecilku dulu. Dimana aku bersama ibuku. Bergelayut manja dan mendengarkan cerita-cerita hebatnya.

Masih kuingat jelas. Ketika aku kecil. Ibuku sering sekali menasehatiku tentang pendamping hidup. Terlampau sering hingga aku pun bosan mendengarnya. Tentang peri kecil yang akan membimbingku pada pendamping hidupku.

Namun sekarang, nyanyian merdu itu tak kudengar lagi. Ia berpulang ketika aku masih membutuhkan dongeng-dongeng abadinya.

Aku tak menangis. Karena beliau melarangku menangisi kepergiannya. Aku juga tak bahagia. Apa yang harus kubahagiakan dari kepergiannya. Ia, ibuku. Orang yang kuhormati. Panutanku dan juga kebanggaanku.

Semua nyanyian dongengnya masih kuingat. Masih kudengar. Bahkan sampai terbawa ke duniaku. Ya, ke dunia nyata. Karena apa yang ia ceritakan, semuanya terjadi padaku.

Aku melihatnya, aku mendengarnya, aku bahkan menyentuhnya. Peri-peri kecil yang terbang bersama asuhannya. Termasuk diriku. Aneh memang. Peri itu juga heran dengan keanehan ini.

" Biasanya kami tak terlihat oleh manusia. Ini baru pertama kali sejak beribu-ribu tahun lamanya."

Aku mengernyit heran. Selama itukah manusia ada. Selama itukah, peri-peri ini membantu kami.

Aku mengerjapkan mataku, tatkala peri yang mengasuhku terbang ke wajahku. Aku mundur beberapa langkah ketika ia semakin dekat. Pupil mutiaranya seakan mengguncangku. Menjatuhkanku ke negeri asing.

" Hei, kenapa kau melamu?"

Rambut indigo miliknya bergoyang seiring gerakannya. Ia melipat tangannya di depan dada. Terlihat berfikir di mataku.

" Sudahlah, tak usah difikirkan soal keanehan ini. Yang terpenting, sekarang tugasku untuk menunjukkanmu pendamping hidupmu."

Ya, itu memang penting. Aku harus menemukan orang itu. Sebelum semua romansaku lenyap bersama ingatanku yang hilang. Dirampas oleh peri bayangan. Ya, peri bayangan. Peri yang terbilang jahat. Namun juga baik jika dipikir lagi. Seperti kata peri itu.

" Bangsa kami juga sama seperti manusia. Ada yang baik, ada pula yang jahat. Aku tak mengatakannya jahat, sih. Karena masing-masing kami punya tugas sendiri."

Sayapmu yang transparan, bergerak lincah menerbangkan tubuhmu. wajahmu yang ayu memajang berbagai ekspresi unik yang menghiburku. Membuatku melamun setiap saat.

" Hei, Naruto-kun. Jangan melamun! Kenapa kamu suka sekali melamun sih. Dengarkan ya! Peri sepertiku mempunyai tugas membimbing manusia memilih pendamping hidup yang tepat. Biasanya kami memberikan semacam intuisi pada mereka. Namun untuk kasusmu pasti beda. Aku harus menemukan caranya sendiri. Karena dewan peri juga tak tahu caranya. Huh, seandainya saja kamu tak bisa melihat kami, tugasku pasti lebih mudah."

Ya, aku malah berharap yang seperti ini, Hinata. Jika aku tak bisa melihatmu, aku mungkin tak berumur panjang.

Tak tahukah kamu, kamu orang yang berharga bagiku? Tanpamu, aku mungkin tenggelam dalam kesepian. Hei, bukankah begitu, Hinata?

" Kau melamun lagi, Naruto-kun."

" Tidak, aku kan menunggumu melanjutkan ceritamu."

Kau menggumam sebal. Tak tahukah kamu jika itu sangat menghiburku. Suaramu bagaikan nyanyian malaikat malam. Entah apa yang terjadi jika apa yang kau harapkan terjadi.

" Baiklah, jika kami gagal atau terlalu lama dalam melaksanakan tugas kami, maka peri bayangan akan mengikuti asuhan kami dan sedikit demi sedikit mencuri ingatan yang sering muncul dalam diri asuhan kami. Bahkan bisa lebih dari itu. Asuhan kami bisa mati gara-gara kami."

Yah, itu memang buruk. Aku sempat khawatir akannya. Tapi semakin aku menghabiskan hari, aku tak lagi masalah. Asal kau selalu ada di sampingku.

Aku tak mengerti dengan perasaan mengalir ini. Aku juga tak dapat menahannya. Apakah ini juga darimu pun aku tak tahu. Tapi kurasa tak mungkin. Kamu saja bingung mencari pendampingku. Pastinya kamu tak tahu siapa pengirim rasa ini.

Wujudmu masih dengan lincahnya menari-nari di sekitarku. Dimanapun aku berada, pasti ada dirimu. Sepuluh tahun sudah kau menemaniku. Wajahmu yang semakin khawatir membuatku ikut khawatir. Mungkin kau khawatir dengan diriku. Sepuluh tahun mungkin waktu yang lama untuk tugasmu, bukan?

" Kau bisa melihatku?" Kau bertanya keheranan. Aku mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Lidahku terlalu kelu untuk menjawab "ya". Mungkin karena syok dan juga heran.

Kau terbang ke sana-ke mari. Membuatku pusing melihatnya. Dan seketika kau berhenti. Membuatku terkejut.

" Ini aneh. Ini pertama kalinya terjadi." Ya,aku setuju. Aku mungkin sudah tak waras melihatmu dan bercakap denganmu. Aku jadi khawatir dengan pendidikan kuliahku. Apa universitas masih menerima masiswa gila sepertiku ya?

Mungkin semua kekhawatiran itu sirna. Aku sudah tak peduli lagi dengan kuliahku. Walaupun aku masih tetap menamatkannya. Aku juga sudah tak peduli dengan pendamping hidupku. Aku tak peduli lagi. Yang kupedulikan hanya kamu seorang. Hinata, tak tahukah kamu?

Aku menjadi risih, saat kau memulai tugasmu. Mencari-cari pendamping hidupku. Tak lagi menjadi pembimbingku. Karena pada tahap sepertiku, sudah tak memungkinkan untuk dibimbing. Itu katamu. Tak tahukah engkau jika aku kesakitan. Setiap kali kau membicarakan wanita lain untuk menjadi pasanganku.

Mungkin puncaknya hari itu. Hari diman aku menyatakan perasaanku padamu. Dan juga hari dimana aku kehilanganmu.

Hari itu, semua kebahagiaanku terenggut. Aku sudah kehilangan cahayaku. Tak tahukah engaku jika hari itu aku benar-benar hancur.

Tak tahukah engaku jika aku hamper gila pada hari itu.

Aku menjalani sisa hidupku dengan enggan. Setelah hari itu.

Ketika aku masih kecil

Ibuku menasehatiku

Agar aku percaya pada mukjizat

Mukjizat yang membawa cinta sejatiku

Ketika aku masih kecil

Ibuku menasehatiku

Supaya aku percaya

Mukjizat itu akan dating

Ya, mukjizat itu datang. Kau menemuiku. Dengan wujudmu yang baru. Dan aku bertemu denganmu. Dengan wujudku yang tak karuan.

" hai, Naruto-kun. Lama tak berjumpa." Pada saat itu juga aku memelukmu. Mendekapmu. Dan juga, menangis di pelukanmu. Aku bahagia. Sangat bahagia. Kukira hari itu, adalah hari terakhirku melihatmu.

The End

Akhirnya selesai juga. Oh, ya. Buat yang nunggu sequelnya KBN, mohon maaf, saya belum dapat pencerahan. Mungkin jika anda punya masukan, silahkan pm saya. Dan juga harmoni. Saya juga masih tahap pengerjaan. Oke segitu saja.

Sekian,

Wassalamu'alaikum Wr. Wb.


End file.
